Achromatopsia
by P5hng-Me-A'Wy
Summary: A lack of all color within the eyes… Achromatopsia. •COMPLETE•


Title: Achromatopsia

Pairing/s: SoKu

Rating: T (to be safe)

Warnings: AU, boy's kissing…

Summary: A lack of all color within the eyes… Achromatopsia

* * *

§• _**Achromatopsia **_•§

Riku dreamed a champagne dream, like the color of the light blue bubble gum that Sora would chew from time to time. Blinking he looked down at his hands, they were shaking lightly from the cold wind that came from the ocean behind him. Hearing the sound of waves, his eyes moved away from his hands and up to the sky that was now a bright, light pink and orange like the sherbet ice cream that he secretly enjoyed when no one was looking.

Inhaling, he took the scent of the wind. Even if this was a dream, it felt real to each and everyone of the five senses. Feeling a cold shiver again, he turned around and looked straight into the horizon. Aquamarine eyes looking into the sun that caused the sky to change into the warm colors that reflected into his eyes. With a small smile that tugged at the edge of his lips, he blinked as the ocean waves grew closer and closer, shoes and feet becoming thoroughly soaked.

Riku continued to look at the sun, eyes blinking every now and then. However, something seemed off about the sky and everything around him. Opening his lips to mutter, his voice never came. All that happened was a change of scenery, a memory he knew all too well. Gasping, he looked into those bright cerulean eyes he loved but would never admit. Not because he couldn't, but he shouldn't. Such thoughts were ones you kept to yourself and hoped that no one ever find out. They were ones you didn't even place in a book, just in your mind. For it was the safest place…

"Riku, your eyes are a shade of #717171 gray…" Sora whispered, hand touching Riku's face softly, lips so close to his own. This memory, why did it have to be this one out of all of them? He didn't understand it. Trying to pull way from Sora, he opened his lips again, voice coming out softly, heavy and deep. He knew it was his own, but it didn't sound like it…

"Ah-crow-moe-top-see-ah… Achromatopsia…" Riku said, warm breath touching Sora's lips that were still so close. Breathing in the brunet's scent, he continued to feel Sora's soft touches, each more gentle than the ones before that. Taking his hands, he placed them on Sora's small shoulders. But as soon as he did that, lips met his own in a small kiss, nothing more than a touch of lips.

"A lack of all color within the eyes… Achromatopsia." Sora said before he took his hands and laced them behind Riku's head, bring them closer. Lips meeting again, but as soon as Riku decided to participate in such an action, a bright light blinded him. Pulling away from the younger teen, he gasped as Sora vanished and small paper stars filled the air before slowly falling onto the ground, covering it in its light pastel yellow color.

Reaching down, he took one of the stars into his hand and turned it. Aquamarine eyes, went wide as he read the same word again and again, Achromatopsia… Letting go of the small star, he fell to the floor, hands touching and flipping each and every star that tainted the floor with its shape and color. Yet, they all said the same thing over and over, reminded him the reason why he wanted to be closer to Sora. The reason he had fallen so far down in the first place.

Achromatopsia…

Taking the last and final unturned star into his hand, Riku turned it over eyes crossing as he suddenly fell straight to the ground, breath heavy and mind weak. Gasping painfully, he tried to speak, while his mind begged him to wake up. This dream was far too much, the pain he was feeling was unbearable and with each breath he tried to take he felt his heart slow down more and more. His mind fogged as his hand twitched, heart stopping with one final beat…

* * *

Jolting from his seat with a loud gasp, Riku looked up and then to the side, into the eyes of the teen who sat next to him. The teen frowned before he pointed to the front of the class. Looking away and to the large white board, his eyes met cerulean eyes, like the ones in his dream. However, no face came to his mind. Yet, it felt like he knew the student. Like they connected in a way he couldn't remember, even if his dream had told him it had been an old memory. A name was screaming in his head, but all he could hear was Achromatopsia and nothing more. He didn't know what Achromatopsia was or meant, but he couldn't help but sound it out as the brunet spoke.

"My name is Sora, I am color blind…" Riku looked up, with wide eyes, a small memory of his dream coming to him…

_'Riku, your eyes are a shade of #717171 gray…'_

§• _**Achromatopsia **_– END •§

AN: Hello! My, my, it's been a while… So I wrote this a while ago but never posted here until now. I've thought of making it a chapter story… but a new idea kind took over with a few of the same elements. So people who like SoKu/SoRiku look forward to that… As for this story… it will stay a one shot. I do hope you all enjoyed.

Anyways, Seeing how I am finally back and ready for action. I want to get back to updating my ongoing stories. However, I'm not too sure what you people would like to see updated first. So I posted a poll on my page. If you could please cast a vote it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Special thanks to Azurela and Emi for editing this for me.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


End file.
